She's Purrrfect!
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Kirara undergoes a transformation and somebodies about to fall head over heals! () Read and Review Please! P.S: It's rated for language! Chapter3 Complete!
1. Where is she?

Title: She's Purrrrrrrfect  
  
Subtitle: Where is she?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (rated for some language... rating might go up!)  
  
Summary: Sango is desperately searching for Kirara...   
  
Feedback: Love it! Need it! Want it! (^_^)  
  
(Hie everyone... This is my first Inuyasha Fanfic, and I don't know a whole heap about the characters because I am a brand new fan. (Though I'm already obsessed with the show and have downloaded enough to be a respectable fan) but I still don't know that much so if I make some kind of extremely stupid mistake. Please inform me about it...  
  
Thank you! (^_^) )  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miroku? Miroku, where are you!" Sango was running through the forest looking for him. Her body was dripping with sweat and her muscles ached.   
  
"MIROKUUUUUUU! Where are you! Please answer me!"  
  
Finally she heard a shuffle not far in the distance before a tiered looking Miroku stepped out of the bushes. Before Sango said another word, Miroku could tell she was panicked, her muscles and hands were clenched, her lips were quivering and her hands were clenched.  
  
"I can't find her! I can't! I don't know where she is! I've been calling her for the past half-hour! I don't know where she is! What will I do! What can I do!"  
  
"Wow! Wow! Relax Sango! I don't even know who you are talking about! Relax! Is it Kagome?"  
  
She shook her head violently "No I can't find HER! I can't find Kirara... I don't know where she is."  
  
"Kirara! You're worried about Kirara? Damn, she's not a little girl you know! I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself! She IS a big cat... When you piss her off..."  
  
"Yes I know, but I can't find her. She usually comes when I call her! But I've been looking for her for- and I - I can't- I don't know- Oh my God what if something terrible has happened to her?!"  
  
Approaching her, Miroku put his both his hands on both her shoulders and told her:   
  
"Relax OK? I'll tell you what we'll do... We'll go find Inuyasha... Then we'll ask him if we could borrow his nose for two seconds... And if for some reason, he decides to be an asshole and give us a hard time, I'm sure Kagome will be more then happy to tell him to 'SIT!'. Alright?"  
  
Sango sniffed, tears almost gushing out her eyes in waterfalls of pain. She nodded silently and followed Miroku as he turned and lead the way to where Inuyasha was supposedly resting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little further away...  
  
A little demon cat trod carefully its eyes fixed on something further away in the distance... It paused staring at the gleaming light, then licking its feline lips it continued forward, slowly but surely... It wasn't in a rush.... There was still awhile before she was found... And by then, she'd have what she wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Shikon Shard

Title: She's Purrrrrrrfect  
  
Subtitle: The Shikon Shard  
  
Rating: PG-13 (rated for some language... rating might go up!)  
  
Summary: Sesshomaru is plotting once again. Kirara reaches her goal.  
  
Feedback: Love it! Need it! Want it! (^_^)  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jaken we must find Inuyasha again... I still want that sword! I will have that sword..."  
  
"Yes, master! You will have it... But may I ask you a question?"  
  
Sesshomaru was somewhat taken aback by his servants courage, he'd actually asked to ask a question. The last time Jaken had tried to help his master without Sesshomaru permission, he had been half drowned... Sesshomaru was somewhat interested, Jaken might not be the most courageous youkai alive, but he wasn't the dumbest either. Sesshomaru did not give verbal permission... He never did, and Jaken knew well enough that since he hadn't been threatened or beaten to a pulp that Sesshomaru was in a good mood and would not trash him straight away.  
  
"What if you... got hold on a Shikon no Tama shard? It would make you inconceivably strong..."  
  
Jaken caught the warning glance given by Sesshomaru then rephrasing his sentence he said:  
  
"Inconceivably strongER ... Inuyasha would have less of a chance at bea-" Jaken caught himself again " at delaying your progress once again!"  
  
Sesshomaru flicked his hair back somewhat unconsciously, it was a good idea and Sesshomaru wondered for a few brief seconds why he had not thought about it on his own. Then remembering his brother, feeling the anger and irritation bubble to the tip-top of his ears he realized why... He had simply been to pissed-off about his brother being alive to actually think straight!  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Jaken for a few seconds... Briefly thinking about taking his anger out on his ugly green servant. Changing his mind he looked away...  
  
Jaken took this reaction as a 'go-ahead' :  
  
"I have a plan..."  
  
"Very well..." he answered... "but I warn you... if this plan of yours fails in anyway... There will be a great price to pay..."  
  
Jaken visibly shuddered, fear swelling his eyes and making them puff outwards. As Sesshomaru watched this somewhat comical reaction, he smothered an evil laugh and wondered why Jaken bothered to try to help him... He always paid a price if it failed... Maybe he felt he would benefit out of Sesshomaru growing in power...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirara never slowed an inch until she reached the Shikon noTama shard. Then licking her lips in anticipation, once again she stepped forward with as much force as she could muster in her petite state. The shard pierced and entered her fore right paw. She winced in pain but even before she'd completed her involuntary action, she felt the transformation begin. Her bones began to shift, her muscles began to stretch, rip and reform. The pain was intense and Kirara thought she might pass out. But she fought the feeling, willing herself to keep her red eyes open so she could see the end of her development thanks to the Shikon shard. 


	3. Transformation's complete

Title: She's Purrrfect  
  
Subtitle: Transformation's complete.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Kirara finally gets what she wants, Sesshoumaru meets Inuyasha who asks him about Kirara.  
  
Feedback: Please. Pretty please with a golden. edible sherry on top (made specially for you ^_^)  
  
ENJOY!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirara watched on the change with glee, the pain had slowly sunk into the back of her mind. She watched as the fur on her paws and body slowly fell to the ground, leaving her skin bare. She felt the bones in her legs grow longer, felt them change shape, felt the metamorphosis in her face. There was an odd tingling feeling in her eyes and unlike the rest of her transformation, it was not painful and she wondered why. Blinking the feeling dissipated. She began to stand straight as her spine prolonged.  
  
The pain suddenely became unbelievably intense. Her muscles were aching, her bones were breaking Kirara felt she couldn't take it. As much as she tried. Darkness began to envelop her. She felt her changing legs give out beneath her, she was unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru (is that how to write his name? I can never remember.) walked silently Jakken by his side. 'The Hideous Babbling Toad' (which was what Sesshoumaru called Jakken in his mind) was going on about how high and mighty Sesshoumaru was and about how Sesshoumaru was going to squash Inuyasha like a bug once he got a Shikon shard.  
  
Sesshoumaru was beginning to want to squash Jakken like a bug, in fact, he was just about to give 'The Hideous Babbling Toad' a swift kick in the face when a familiar and unwelcome sent came to his nose. He froze.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Jakken, too busy yapping to nobody in particular to realize that his master had stopped walking, slammed right into Sesshoumaru's right calf. This earned him a slow but firm heal in the stomach. It was hard enough to make the youkai squeak and take a few steps back.  
  
Inuyasha also froze in his tracks when he saw who stood before him. "Oh! For fuck's sake! You have sooo gotta be kiddin' me right?"  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango appeared behind them, Sesshoumaru was expecting them. He could smell them.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been contemplating taking Inuyasha and Kagome on and simply running of with the Shikon shards. But at the moment he smelt the other companions he would have to face, he decided fighting at that precise moment was probably not the best of ideas.  
  
After studdying his brother, and giving him a disgusted look he muttered "Half breed." before brushing passed his brother, close enough that their clothes touched. Jakken trudging on painfully beside his master.  
  
Inuyasha was in shock. He couldn't believe his brother just walked passed him, and all he did was call him a half-breed. No attempt to fight for the blade, nothing. Frowning Inuyasha swung around speaking loudly:  
  
"WHAT the HELL was THAT!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't bother to turn around, and in his nonchalant voice he questioned "What the hell was what?"  
  
"That. That thin' ya just did? Aren't we gonna fight?!"  
  
Sesshoumarun turned around slowly "I don't have the time. Little brother. This Sesshoumaru is busy! Go find another to tree to bark up at."  
  
Inuyasha let out a mocking laugh "Yeah. busy. Funny. I thought trying ta kill me, callin' me 'halfbreed' and countin' those dancin' fleas of yours was all ya did."  
  
Myoga who had been hiding behind Inuyasha's neck popped up "Hey! Inuyasha, my lord, I resent that!"  
  
That little flea did surprise Sesshoumaru. He did not expect to see a flea, and couldn't smell him, it was probably because he was filled with Inuyasha's blood and therefore smelt of Inuyasha. But these thoughts were being whispered in the back of his mind.  
  
What Sesshoumaru was actually thinking at that precise time was "I do NOT have FUCKING fleas! Why does everybody ASSUME that all full dog youkais have fleas!" But he was not about to let his anger show. Breathing in to calm himself , he repeated himself:  
  
"I do not like repeating myself brother but I'll do it for you. Understanding that the human part of you must have affected your hearing. I'm busy. I must leave."  
  
Turning he started making his way again but then he heard Kagome whisper:  
  
"Ask him Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha begin to protest then heard the female human's voice, menacing this time  
  
"Don't make me s-i-t you!"  
  
His brother muttered low enough that the girl did not hear then called:  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumau was curious. What could they possibly want to ask him. He turned around.  
  
"Ya haven't seen a little brown and black cat youkai. Have ya?"  
  
For some reason Sesshoumaru answered by a short and curt shake of the head. Then he turned once more and walked gracefully away.  
  
They were missing a little demon cat. Well, he could probably use this information, how, he was not sure. But he would figure something out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When Kirara opened her eyes, the sky was dark, it was night time. She looked at her hands. Yes her HANDS. they were no longer paws. no longer furry. They were long fingered, hairless, white nailed hands! She smiled, yes she could smile. She had legs. long legs, long brown skinned legs. Her eyebrows went up. She wasn't pale skinned. She was tanned. An absolute golden brown. And she still had.  
  
"Oh my GOD! I still have my tails!"  
  
She covered her mouth, she could talk. She could actually talk!  
  
She clapped her hands in excitement, jumping up and down slightly. She had to find a lake! She had to see her reflection. 


End file.
